Todo lo que deseo para Navidad (eres tú)
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Los clichés se han convertido en clichés por algo, y los besos bajo el muérdago en época navideña no son la excepción.


_Publicado originalmente el 07/01/2015_

Escrito para el Amigo Invisible 2014 de theavengers-esp

* * *

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need_

No es Budapest, en la cual una misión aparentemente de rutina se convirtió en un tiroteo generalizado en medio de la calle, sólo ellos dos contra una veintena de hostiles.

Ni mucho menos Nueva York en el 2012, que hizo que Budapest pareciera un juego de niños.

Ésta realmente es una misión sencilla. Lo único que tenían que hacer era seguir al traficante de armas y monitorear sus movimientos hasta encontrar a su proveedor de armamento Chitauri de contrabando. Hasta tienen órdenes explícitas de no realizar contacto alguno con el blanco. Es pan comido.

O tendría que haberlo sido: el coche en el que iba el traficante acaba de volar por los aires en una explosión tan dramática que deja un pequeño cráter en la callejuela de Berlín por la que lo seguían.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso?

—Alguien no quería que lo siguiéramos —Natasha enarca una ceja al ver el boquete en la calle —. O alguien no lo quería y punto.

—¿Cómo, ahora ni siquiera ser traficante de armas alienígenas se considera una profesión respetable? ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar?

Con un ligero mohín de fastidio (que él está seguro tiene más que ver con el contratiempo en la misión que con el chiste de Clint, que tampoco fue tan malo, vamos), Natasha saca un detector de energía térmica. Clint frunce el ceño.

—¿Crees que pueda estar vivo ahí dentro? —El Mercedes Benz se ha visto reducido a un montón de chatarra achicharrada que casi parece una caja de fósforos humeante. Natasha se encoge de hombros.

—Cosas más raras se han visto.

Una serie de luces aparecen en la pantalla del aparato (bajo el logo de Industrias Stark, cómo no), pero antes de que se puedan traducir en una información inteligible, todas las luces de la calle – los faroles, el semáforo, las lámparas en las ventanas, los celulares en manos de la muchedumbre atraída por la explosión, hasta las lucecitas de colores en los balcones – se apagan de golpe, y a la oscuridad le sigue un zumbido insoportable en sus oídos tras el cual Clint no escucha nada más.

Está seguro que Natasha está maldiciendo en ruso, pero ni un murmullo llega a sus oídos, ni siquiera de los gritos que puede ver que la gente a su alrededor está dando.

Audífonos de última tecnología, ya. Resistentes al agua, resistentes a los golpes, absolutamente inútiles contra un EMP, _gracias, Stark, por nada_.

(Siendo justos, probablemente ni siquiera el mismo traje de Iron Man sea inmune contra un ataque de impulso electromagnético lo bastante fuerte, pero no se siente con ánimos de ser justo).

Toma a Natasha del codo y le explica por señas lo sucedido. Podría decírselo, no es como si ella no pudiera escucharlo lo más bien, pero no confía en sí mismo en ese momento para controlar el volumen de su voz: tanto puede estar susurrando o gritando sin darse cuenta.

Ella asiente y pasa a comunicarse por señas: sabe que él puede leerle los labios siempre que enuncie claro, pero en la súbita falta de luz es un método menos fiable. No todo el mundo es fluido en lenguaje de señas, pero no todo el mundo es Natasha Romanoff, claro.

Le indica que van a volver a su propio vehículo para comunicarse con la base en busca de nuevas instrucciones: tal vez tengan suerte y desde SHIELD consigan alguna imagen satelital que arroje algo de luz (¡ja!) sobre lo que pasó y alguna pista para seguir.

No dan ni tres pasos alejándose por la callejuela en penumbras que alguien empieza a dispararles _y sí_ , piensa Clint mientras se ponen a cubierto en un callejón, cada uno sacando su arma predilecta, _esto está empezando a parecerse a Budapest._

Clint Barton se crió en un circo, y después se unió a una organización pseudo gubernamental tan secreta que nadie se enteró de su existencia hasta que un ejército de alienígenas atacó Manhattan. Fue poseído por el poder de un cetro mágico, ha luchado codo a codo con una súper asesina rusa, un soldado de los '40s, un dios nórdico, un tipo que se convierte en un gigante verde y bueno, Tony Stark. Está acostumbrado a lo bizarro, digamos. Podría decirse que lo extraño e inexplicable es el pan de todos los días.

Encontrarse forcejeando contra un Papá Noël venido a menos por el control de un arma Chitauri, sin embargo, definitivamente entra en el Top Ten de cosas _WTF?_ que le han sucedido.

Lograron deshacerse de tres de los hombres que les disparaban en aquel callejón, dejando que el cuarto huyera así podían seguirlo. Para su inmenso fastidio, los condujo al lugar más pesadillesco sobre la faz de la tierra unos días antes de Navidad: un centro comercial, repleto de gente haciendo compras de último minuto y niños corriendo por todas partes. Si pudiera escuchar bien, seguramente quedaría sordo por el barullo general, así como están las cosas, la muchedumbre a su alrededor es sólo un murmullo lejano e indistinguible.

Intercambiaron una mirada y aun si su audífono hubiese funcionado perfectamente, no habrían necesitado palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando: iniciar una pelea allí, en medio de todos aquellos civiles, era impensable.

En el primer giro afortunado que tomó aquella noche, el tirador se alejó de la muchedumbre y los llevó hasta un área de depósito, donde encontraron un montón de cajas, una casita navideña de madera balsa a medio desarmar y ah, sí: un Papá Noël y un montón de elfos dispuestos a asesinarlos.

Clint le da un buen golpe en el estómago, pero su puño se hunde en el relleno esponjoso del traje y el otro aprovecha para darle un derechazo a la mandíbula que esquiva a duras penas. A pocos pasos, Natasha está peleando contra tres elfos, usando un bastón de caramelo gigante como garrote.

Esto ya se está pasando de ridículo.

Papá Noël toma carrera para lanzarse contra él, blandiendo en alto el arma Chitauri que evidentemente no sabe utilizar. Clint alza la vista un segundo, ve la viga, se acuclilla y pega el salto en un movimiento fluido de años de práctica. Sus manos se agarran de la viga y en una curvatura perfectamente grácil, sus piernas se balancean hacia adelante y la suela de sus botas impacta de lleno contra la cara enrojecida de Papá Noël, quien cae al suelo con el peso de una bolsa de ladrillos. El arma Chitauri se resbala de sus dedos exangües y Clint agradece que esas cosas no puedan dispararse sin la fuente de energía adecuada o estarían todos muertos probablemente. Se deja caer al suelo y se apresura a agarrarla, dispuesto a ir en ayuda de Natasha.

Pero como de costumbre, ella no necesita mucha ayuda: con una sacudida logra noquear a dos de los elfos con cada extremo del bastón de caramelo gigante (probablemente de plástico, ahora que lo mira bien), y el tercero cae bajo el clásico movimiento de estrangulamiento por muslos, sello característico de la Viuda Negra.

Casi dice algo como _Ya sabemos quién va a recibir carbón este año_ pero no tiene gracia si no puede escuchar bien la risa de Natasha.

(Porque sabe que se reiría: la formidable Viuda Negra tiene debilidad por los chistes malos).

Después de atarlos a todos con cinta de embalar (Clint estuvo tentado de usar guirnaldas de lucecitas de colores pero no era muy práctico), no queda más que esperar a que llegue el equipo de SHIELD para detenerlos a todos para interrogatorio. Terminan sentados contra la puerta roja de la casita navideña, chupando bastones de caramelo de verdad que Natasha encontró váyase a saber dónde, y esperando a que venga Maria Hill a darles una reprimenda o lo que sea.

No está tan mal, considerando que sus planes navideños consistían en tomar cerveza y comer pizza tirado en su sofá, mirando _Home Alone_ con su perro.

Se pone aun mejor cuando de la nada Natasha le encaja un beso, que sabe a menta porque ella es rara y prefiere los bastones de menta a los clásicos. Él se lo devuelve sin hacerse de rogar, como siempre, y cuando se separan, ella sonríe con ese deje de picardía infantil tan suya, tan poco conocida, y señala arriba. Del dintel de la puerta de la casita cuelga, cómo no, un ramito de muérdago. Él pone los ojos en blanco, pero le da otro beso, porque cliché o no, nunca hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad.

Después, ella lo toma del mentón para que mire directamente a sus labios y le dice:

—¿Sabes? Tienes mucha suerte de que tu audífono no esté funcionando en este momento, porque los villancicos que están pasando son un horror. Creo que tienen todas las versiones de _Glee_.

Él no puede evitar reírse ante su cara de espanto, y así los encuentra Maria Hill.

Para ser sinceros, es doblemente afortunado no poder escuchar el fastidio en su voz cuando empieza a interrogarlos.

 _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

Los recuerdos siguen ahí, pero mezclados y difuminados entre sí. Tan pronto está acarreando bolsas en el puerto de Nueva York en los años '30 como montando un fúsil con mira telescópica en un tejado de Praga en los '60s o esquivando minas en el desierto afgano en los '80s. Los hilos que los conectan van tornándose más nítidos y sólidos con el correr de los meses y poco a poco se vuelven cada vez más infrecuentes las ocasiones en que mirar en derredor y no tiene idea de dónde se encuentra ni quién es. Ya no se despierta con la mente totalmente en blanco, como esperando a que alguien complete sus pensamientos con órdenes amartilladas en su cerebro con descargas eléctricas. Ya no mira a Steve y piensa _misión no finalizada_ , ya no identifica a Sam y Natasha como blancos a eliminar.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un niño de verdad, Barnes —le dice Stark, y considera que es un gran avance por su parte no darle un puñetazo con la mano metálica. Si eso no significa que ha vuelto a ser una persona funcional y emocionalmente estable, no sabe qué podría serlo.

(Como si todos alguna vez no hayan querido pegarle a Tony Stark, vamos. Probablemente sea sinónimo de salud mental).

No tiene ya que repetirse delante del espejo, todas las mañanas, su nombre, la fecha y la ciudad en la que se encuentra. Es un mantra del todo asimilado.

Sabe que es James Buchanan Barnes, mayor de cuatro hermanos, nacido en Nueva York en 1917. Sabe que es también el sargento Barnes de los libros de historia; el Bucky Barnes amigo de la infancia de Capitán América.

También es el Soldado de Invierno. Nunca lo olvida. Sus recuerdos siguen allí, grabados por el fuego, dibujados en sangre, y no se borrarán nunca.

Cuando logra un disparo casi imposible que le salva la vida a Steve _otra vez_ , cuando puede mantener el ritmo frente a enemigos salidos de libros de mitología y mundo de pesadillas, cuando consigue con un golpe desviar el curso de una granada dirigida hacia un grupo de civiles; en esos momentos, quizá, el Soldado de Invierno no sea del todo malo.

Algunas cosas le resultan más fáciles que otras. A pesar de las burlas de Stark, arreglárselas con las nuevas tecnologías no le es tan complicado. Supone que ciertos conocimientos HYDRA se los ha implantado por necesidad, pero si alguna vez tuviste que reparar una radio en el '44 (pero esa maldita radio seguro era más vieja) en medio de una trinchera bajo una ventisca helada, aprender a usar una tablet no es un gran desafío. Hasta los niños pequeños las usan, alguien con la capacidad de aprendizaje y de memoria aumentada gracias al suero de supersoldado no lo tiene tan difícil.

(Y sin embargo, la gente se sigue sorprendiendo cuando ven a Steve usar un USB. ¿Cómo se creen que se las ingeniaban con las armas de Zola durante la guerra?)

Todo lo demás que viene aparejado con la tecnología, sin embargo, no le resulta tan sencillo. Más de la mitad del tiempo, el lenguaje común de la mayor parte de la población se ha vuelto una lengua ajena de referencias incomprensibles. Al menos, en eso tiene de compañía no sólo a Steve, sino también a Thor y a veces, cuando las referencias son demasiado estadounidenses, a Natasha (pero ella es mejor en disimular su confusión para chequear Google después).

Steve quiso compartir su anotador con él, pero la suya es una lista que cada vez se vuelve más larga.

La Noche de Películas (así, con mayúsculas) nació de los intentos de Sam por llenar los baches en la cultura general de Steve y Bucky. En algún momento se sumó Natasha y con ella Barton, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era una cita semanal de los Vengadores y allegados. Steve sacó de alguna parte una lista titulada _1001 películas para ver antes de morir_ pero todo el mundo se siente con derecho a opinar qué películas merecen estar en la lista y cuáles no, así que la lista cambia semana a semana.

Cinco semanas antes de Navidad, una conversación saca a relucir que tanto Steve como Bucky se perdieron el estreno de _It's a Wonderful Life_ , que Natasha nunca supo que existía una versión en blanco y negro de _Miracle on 34th Street_ , que Bruce de algún modo se las ingenió para no ver ninguna de las de _Home Alone_ (para horror particular de Barton) y que Thor por supuesto no tiene ni idea de lo que hablan todos.

Se decreta entonces la maratón de películas navideñas y que sobreviva el más fuerte.

 _Si lo buscan, tengo la extraña sensación de que descubrirán que el amor realmente está en todas partes._

—Y ustedes se atrevieron a decirme que _It's a Wonderful Life_ era cursi.

—Discúlpame, pero _Love Actually_ es un clásico de nuestra era. Y tiene a Colin Firth, así que gana automáticamente cualquier competencia.

—Perdón, pero todos sabemos que ninguna película navideña puede ganarle a  
 _Home Alone_ …

—¿Cuál de todas?

Barton mira a la asistente de la doctora Foster (¿Nancy? No, Darcy) con cara de espanto.

—La una y la dos, obviamente. _Las demás no existen_.

Mientras la discusión termina en un acalorado debate respecto a si se considera a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ una película de Navidad o de Halloween (por el título parecería evidente, pero aún no la vio así que no opina), Steve se recuesta a su lado en el sofá. Un recuerdo le viene tan súbitamente que es como un golpe de sartén en la cara: el sillón desvencijado con los resortes que sobresalían, la estufa que a duras penas funcionaba, Steve temblando pese a las mantas que lo envolvían, Bucky envolviéndolo con sus brazos, intentando hacerle entrar en calor. Eso era entonces: ahora Steve mismo parece una estufa que irradia calor aun en manga corta, su amplia sonrisa no tiembla con el castañeteo de sus dientes, sus piernas estiradas son más largas que las del propio Bucky. No le cuesta nada sonreírle a su vez.

—¿Y tú, Buck? ¿Qué piensas de la peli?

Bucky se queda pensando un momento en las distintas historias de la película, algunas sintiéndose más cercanas que otras (la del tipo que conoce a un montón de bellezas en Wisconsin le parece francamente incomprensible).

Hay una escena en particular que le ha quedado grabada, un diálogo breve e insignificante que no se puede quitar de la cabeza, pero que no piensa compartir en ese momento con Steve.

—No sé. No estoy muy seguro que el romance del escritor con la portuguesa funcione muy bien cuando se entiendan: ¿te acuerdas cómo las enfermeras que venían de casa creían que Dernier era romántico hasta que se enteraban de lo que en verdad les decía?

Steve se ríe a carcajadas, porque Dernier se ganó más de un cachetazo cuando tenía el accidente de encontrar una chica que sí sabía francés, y eso al menos es algo que no ha cambiado, es algo que Bucky aún puede reconocer.

Como dice la canción, la Navidad realmente está en todo alrededor y ya en Noviembre Bucky no puede ir a ninguna parte sin encontrarse con guirnaldas de acebo, hombres ojerosos disfrazados de Papá Noël y villancicos sonando por doquier. Al principio, se siente fascinado cuando van con Steve a ver el enorme árbol en el Rockefeller Center o las decoraciones exuberantes en las jugueterías. Hay un universo entero de diferencia con las navidades que recuerdan de su infancia en medio de la Gran Depresión que, a decir verdad, nunca se acabó del todo para ellos. No eran Oliver Twist o el Pequeño Tim, pero el dinero no sobraba y en ninguna época del año era tan evidente como en Navidad.

Desde chicos se pusieron los dos de acuerdo de no gastar dinero en regalos para el otro, así que Steve siempre le dibujaba algo (copias de los cómics de la biblioteca cuando eran niños; chicas pulposas de las revistas al hacerse mayores) y Bucky siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir algo: un lápiz, una manzana acaramelada, un cuaderno. Steve fruncía el ceño y decía que ése no era el trato, pero Bucky le juraba que no había gastado nada, que se lo había dado la señora Lehrman por ayudarla a subir las compras por la escalera o el señor O'Malley por haber encontrado a su gato. Es probable que no le creyera, pero Bucky siempre le regalaba su mejor sonrisa encantadora y Steve dejaba de protestar.

Ahora podría entrar en cualquier librería artística y comprar lo que se le ocurra; llevar a casa tantas manzanas acarameladas que ni Steve pueda acabárselas; conseguir otro vinilo para su creciente colección sin mirar el precio. La cuenta bancaria de Bucky, al igual que la de Steve, nunca podrá rivalizar con cualquiera de las que posee Tony Stark, pero por una conjunción bizarra de paga acumulada por haber sido declarado desaparecido en acción en vez de muerto más los intereses, los dos pueden darse el lujo de no tener que preocuparse demasiado por el dinero.

La cantidad de opciones le abruma y una vez más vuelve al departamento con las manos vacías.

Steve está tirado en el sofá dibujando bajo los últimos rayos anaranjados de la tarde, pero levanta la vista cuando lo escucha entrar.

—Eh, Buck, ¿qué tal el paseo?

—Bueno —contesta mientras se quita la bufanda y el tapado y los cuelga en el perchero —Considerando que fui atacado por distintos hatajos de niños, dos grupos de cantantes de villancicos y tres Papá Noëles, bastante bien.

Steve sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa sin pensarlo, y es fácil ahora, como no lo fue durante meses y meses después de su regreso (cuando Bucky aún no sentía que había regresado, cuando temía que nunca podría hacerlo), es fácil como no lo era entonces cuando eran más jóvenes, más ingenuos, y aun así sentían el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

La sonrisa le dura hasta que llega a sus oídos lo que suena en la radio.

—Oh, por Dios, Steve, ¿villancicos? ¿Por qué?

Steve se encoge de hombros.

—Dejé la radio en el dial que estaba. Si no te gusta, cámbiala.

Bucky pasa por todas las estaciones dos veces hasta que las notas de una canción le hacen fruncir el ceño.

—Ey. Yo conozco esta canción.

Steve levanta la vista de su dibujo para prestar atención, y entonces abre bien los ojos.

—Es una versión distinta, pero sí, es…

Bucky empieza a canturrear junto a la cantante en la radio:

 _You're my sunshine_  
 _My only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy_  
 _When skies are grey_

Sonríe, recordando una tarde muchos años atrás, esta misma canción sonando en la radio, pero un hombre con una banda la cantaba con un ritmo muy distinto. Recuerda la mano de Steve en la suya y _es una canción que puede bailarla cualquiera, Stevie, ven que te enseño_ y acallando las protestas de su amigo tirando de él hasta tenerlo en sus brazos. Antes de detenerse a pensarlo, se pone de pie y en tres zancadas está junto al sofá. Estira la mano hacia Steve, que se lo queda mirando con la ceja levantada.

—¿En serio, Bucky?

Pero toma su mano sin más protesta y deja que tire de él hasta el centro de la habitación. Entonces, Bucky había puesto la mano en su cintura y había insistido en guiarlo, porque Steve no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía y su tamaño era más cercano al de una chica de todos modos. Ahora tiene que alzar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Steve, pero sigue sin tener idea de lo que hace así que Bucky lo toma por la cintura y le hace girar.

 _You'll never know, dear,_  
 _How much I love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Steve irradia un calor que Bucky sospecha que no tiene tanto que ver con la temperatura corporal sino con la sonrisa que curva las comisuras de sus labios, y aunque increíblemente grácil cuando pelea, sigue teniendo dos pies izquierdos para el baile y tiene que poner atención para que no le pise con esas patas enormes que tiene ahora.

Piensa en lo fácil que es tener a Steve así, entre sus brazos, tan cerca que su respiración se mezcla al exhalar; piensa en la misma canción con tantas décadas y memorias de distancia; piensa en la única escena que se le ha grabado de _Love Actually_ , cuando la mujer se acerca al padrino de la boda y le pregunta si está enamorado de su mejor amigo. Piensa en tantos momentos, tantas oportunidades perdidas, por miedo, porque no era el lugar o la ocasión adecuadas, hasta que no hubo más momentos, más ocasiones.

 _The other night, dear,_  
 _While I lay sleeping_  
 _I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
 _When I awoke, dear,_  
 _I was mistaken_  
 _So I hung my head and cried_

No hay muérdago en el departamento. Cuando Tony quiso enviarles un equipo de decoradores para "transmitirles el espíritu navideño", le cerraron la puerta en las narices sin culpa alguna, y optaron en cambio por un pequeño pino en una maceta con guirnaldas de papel rojas y doradas y una estrella en la punta y hasta ahí llegaron sus esfuerzos.

No hay muérdago, pero Steve está tan cerca que podría contar sus pestañas doradas, que puede sentir cada exhalación suya, tan cerca que sus ojos podrían confundirse con el cielo.

Y ése último pensamiento es lo suficientemente cursi para que Bucky junte el valor que no tuvo en ochenta años y salve la última distancia que separa sus labios.

(En la fiesta de Stark unos días después sí hay muérdago, y Steve demuestra no tener vergüenza alguna cuando acorrala a Bucky – quien se deja acorralar fácil, siendo sinceros – bajo el ramo, para sorpresa de todos menos de Natasha, Sam y quizá Pepper).

 _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know_

A lo largo de su vida, ha aprendido a sortear muchas situaciones incómodas en las que se sentía fuera de lugar. Reuniones llenas de coroneles y almirantes amigos del General; _soirées_ en la universidad donde tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa ante el Decano si esperaba financiación para sus proyectos; cumpleaños de tías abuelas que insistían en pellizcarle las mejillas; hasta un partido de fútbol americano en una ocasión memorable, arrastrada por un novio que no tardó en convertirse en ex.

Pero no atina a comprender qué hace en la última gala de beneficencia de la Asociación Maria Stark. Una parte de ella sigue preguntándose si no habrá recibido la invitación por error, porque hasta donde llega su información, el interés por la energía limpia de Industrias Stark no tiene mucho que ver con sus investigaciones de biología celular.

No lo comprende, hasta que entra por equivocación – una equivocación más que sospechosa, porque las indicaciones que siguió fueron muy precisas – a una habitación vacía que definitivamente no es el baño.

Una habitación casi vacía, es decir, y ese _casi_ hace una diferencia sideral.

Porque lo reconocería en cualquier parte, aun de espaldas, aun con un saco de esmoquin que parezca quedarle grande aunque sea caro y hecho a medida; reconocería aquella forma de revolverse el pelo pasándose la mano por la nuca en cualquier lugar del mundo; reconocería el murmullo de su voz repitiendo algo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

La invitación a la gala, el error en las instrucciones para el baño, incluso probablemente la mancha en su vestido que venía a intentar quitarse: ninguna de aquellas cosas pudo haber sido un accidente y se da cuenta que no podría importarle menos.

Sonríe, apoyándose contra el dintel de la puerta, mientras él sigue leyendo unas tarjetas blancas en sus manos, murmurando en voz baja como cuando se aprendía lo que iba a decir en una _soirée_ para pedir financiación para una investigación. Por lo general era ella quien se terminaba encargando de hablar y persuadir a la gente, pero siempre le divertía verlo sudar un poco estudiándose su parte.

—¿Ya se las aprendió de memoria, doctor Banner, o necesita unos minutos más?

Da un respingo y quizá no haya sido la mejor idea, pero la expresión en su rostro cuando se da la vuelta es demasiado cómica: se le desencaja un poco la mandíbula y abre los ojos como platos. Cierra la boca y la abre un par de veces, pestañeando como si no creyera lo que ven sus ojos.

—Voy a matar a Tony —dice, y debería ser decepcionante que esas sean sus primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo, pero ella no puede menos que reír.

—Si te refieres a _ese_ Tony, probablemente tengas que ponerte en la fila. He oído que es bastante larga.

 _Y que lo digas_ masculla él, y ella siente una oleada cálida de afecto ante su familiar modo de refunfuñar.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y, a la vez, no el suficiente.

—Esas tarjetas —Y él da otro respingo cuando se las señala, como si hubiese olvidado que las tenía —No me digas que Stark te ha convencido para dar un discurso en público.

Él se pone algo rojo, como cuando estudiaban juntos y recién se empezaban a hablar y él le pedía los apuntes tartamudeando un poco.

—No, _no_ , por Dios, qué idea más horri–no, no es eso. Es–bueno, en realidad eran para ti. En cierto modo —Su expresión deber ser lo bastante interrogante para que él decida explicarse mejor —. Quiero decir, le comenté a Tony – debería haberlo sabido, ¿no? – que pensaba llamarte. Para saludarte y… eso. Sé que dejé pasar mucho tiempo, y no es como que tenga algún derecho, no después de todo lo que pasó, pero quería… bueno, quería escuchar tu voz. Saber cómo andabas. Desearte feliz navidad, supongo.

A veces la línea entre afecto y exasperación es difícil de trazar, porque siempre puedes contar con Bruce para hacer todo tan complicado.

—¿Y crees que puedes leerme las tarjetas en persona, o quieres que vaya al baño y me llamas al celular?

—Jajaja, qué graciosa eres.

Al menos, ya sabe que lo de la exasperación y el afecto va en ambas direcciones.

Él mira las tarjetas en su mano, la mira a ella de reojo, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ehhh… ¿Te molestaría si te las doy y las lees directamente?

—Bueno —le contesta ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa —Sería una pena que no poner mis habilidades en práctica después de los años que me llevó aprender a descifrar tu caligrafía.

 _ **Lo siento. Sé que me dijiste que tenía que dejar de pedirte disculpas, pero antes que nada quería decirte que lo siento. Siento haberme ido una vez más sin despedirme, siento haberte asustado y sobre todo, haberte ilusionado con que las cosas tal vez podrían ser diferentes. Siento haberme desvanecido al último confín de la tierra sin una palabra cuando ya me tiraste la bronca por eso antes. Sé que probablemente todo esto llegue demasiado tarde, que dejé pasar mucho tiempo. Que seguramente ya más que rehiciste tu vida. No te llamo para pedirte nada, sé que no puedo hacerlo. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas…**_

—…y desearte feliz navidad, aunque nunca te haya gustado mucho esta fecha —murmura él justo ella está llegando al final de la última tarjeta garrapateada.

Él la mira, con una sonrisa siempre un poco auto-despreciativa, las palmas hacia arriba. Ella estira el brazo y lo agarra por la manga, sin importarle demasiado lo que sea de su saco.

—Ven. Si vamos a ir con los clichés, lo haremos bien.

Él parece confundido pero se deja arrastrar hasta donde está ella, que lo toma por los hombros para acomodarlo a su gusto bajo el dintel de la puerta, y luego lo toma por el mentón. Le da un momento, para que sea perfectamente consciente de hacia dónde quiere ir a parar, pero él no la frena cuando ella enreda los dedos en sus cabellos para atraerlo hacia sí, ni cuando se acerca los últimos centímetros hasta rozar sus labios.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas—le dice, justo junto a su boca —Empezando porque eres un idiota, pero lo haremos _después_.

Él asiente y sus narices se chocan y ella se ríe y al final, él la besa primero. Un beso se convierte en dos, en tres; sus brazos la rodean por la cintura y ella se aprieta contra su pecho, hasta que tiene que separarse un momento para respirar.

—Dime —susurra, casi sin aire —¿Sigues teniendo el mismo problema cuando suben tus pulsaciones o podemos ir a un lugar un poco más privado?

—Creo… creo que puedo manejarlo —le dice él y ella decide que se conformará con eso de momento.

—Tendremos que hacer un experimento para averiguarlo, entonces —y tira de su mano para alejarse de la fiesta y del ramo de muérdago sobre el dintel.

 _Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you_

Después del incidente con las frutillas, aquel con el gigantesco (y atroz) conejo de peluche con voluminosos pechos y un par más en los que prefiere ni siquiera pensar, se hace necesario establecer una serie de reglas básicas en cuanto a regalos se refiere.

(Empieza a recordar vívidamente por qué durante años estuvo feliz comprándose sus propios regalos de Navidad y cumpleaños).

No, de veras no quiere zapatos de cristal Swaroski, se ven horriblemente incómodos; no, un jacuzzi en su oficina de Industrias Stark no sería en absoluto apropiado y no contribuiría realmente a relajarla; para qué podría querer un equipo de béisbol propio si ni siquiera le gusta ese deporte; un coche de carreras o un aeroplano no suenan como la clase de cosas que vaya a usar en la vida; una parcela en la Luna no le llama tampoco particularmente la atención. El traje de Iron Woman ( _no con ese nombre, por supuesto, ¿qué tal Rebel? Rebel es cool_ ) suena por cierto más tentador, pero después de pensarlo cuidadosamente decide rechazarlo.

La escritura a su nombre del último edificio enteramente funcional con energía verde es más que bienvenida, pero no es un regalo sino algo que se ha ganado.

(Por bastante más que un 12% de su esfuerzo, por cierto).

Cuando JARVIS le anuncia en un tono casi de disculpa que ha suspendido sus citas del resto de la tarde para otro día, apenas si lanza un suspiro de resignación y se prepara para lo peor. Happy la está esperando del otro lado de la puerta de su oficina con una amplia sonrisa, pero eso no es garantía de nada. En cuanto se sube al auto y le pasa una venda para los ojos, está tentada de decirle que se la meta por donde le quepa y bajarse inmediatamente pero a) Happy es un amigo de hace años, del tipo leal y confiable que es difícil de encontrar b) sabe que no idea suya y c) parece tan contento como un niño a punto de abrir su propio regalo de Navidad. Termina poniéndose la venda.

Se arrepiente un poco cuando resulta que no, no puede quitársela ni siquiera al detenerse el auto ( _¡arruinarías la sorpresa!_ ). En cambio, Happy insiste en guiarla tomándola del brazo hasta un ascensor, luego por unos escalones que casi resultan letales para ambos con sus tacos y por último por un largo pasillo hasta detenerse al fin.

Escucha los pasos pesados de Happy alejándose; y pronto otros, más ligeros, casi saltitos impacientes, se acercan y ella reconocería esa manera de caminar en cualquier parte.

—Tony, quiero que sepas que esas reuniones que hiciste que JARVIS suspendiera eran fundamentales para nuestro nuevo proyecto en Malibú—

—Peps, Peps, olvídate de eso ahora, créeme que te alegrarás de que JARVIS haya hecho el lugar en tu agenda para esto, se lo agradecerás por años, tendrás que conseguirle un regalo de Navidad y todo.

—Lo sabré cuando lo vea. Si es que en algún momento me permitirás ver, eso es.

—Ah, cierto. Ya te la quito.

Por fin le quita la venda de los ojos, y desliza sus manos por su cuello hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros. A pesar de sí misma siente algo de la tensión acumulada durante el día disiparse, y es ese momento glorioso antes de que Tony logre reemplazarla con esa tensión que él solo puede provocar.

Abre los ojos y no tarda en reconocer una de las salas de exposición del Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York, ha estado allí suficientes veces. Sus ojos se pasean por la hilera de cuadros en las paredes, cuidadosamente iluminados por una luz difusa, clara pero no demasiado directa, y suelta una exclamación ahogada cuando los reconoce.

Son todos cuadros de Kandinsky, pero muchos de ellos sabe de cierto que no pertenecen al MOMA, ni siquiera a otros museos de Estados Unidos. Tuvieron que ser traídos desde Europa, y uno de ellos ahora que lo mira bien está segura que pertenece a un museo de Japón. Con los ojos muy abiertos empieza a recorrer la galería, y encuentra algunos cuadros que sólo conocía por fotografías porque pertenecen a colecciones privadas y _¿cómo lograste esto, Tony?_

—Bueno, ya sabes. Unas cuantas donaciones generosas; algunos regalos – regalos, Pep, no sobornos – en forma de mejores sistemas de seguridad, el lujo de una foto con Iron Man – ya sabes, lo habitual. Te gusta, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que te gusta: tienes en un solo lugar todos los períodos, el azul, el verde y hasta el magenta si lo quieres. Y puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, no abre hasta dentro de dos días, podríamos hasta acampar aquí, bueno, no en esta misma habitación porque el curador creo que nos mataría, pero captas la idea. ¿A que es un regalo genial? Di que es genial.

Ella logra despegar la mirada de los cuadros para dedicarle una sonrisa que la siente extenderse por toda su cara, porque sí, es el mejor regalo que le han hecho nunca, y la sonrisa se refleja pronto en el rostro de él, quien mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca…

Una rama de muérdago, que sacude sin vergüenza alguna por encima de su cabeza.

—Vamos, que sabes que me lo he ganado, ¿a que sí?

Por una vez, ella no se lo discute y se echa en sus brazos para besarlo.

Después de todo, es el método más eficaz para lograr que se calle por cinco minutos.

Bueno, _casi_.

—Entonces, ¿estás completa e irrevocablemente segura que Kandinsky te gusta más que el conejo?

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow_

Centenares de lucecitas parpadeantes cuelgan por doquier, ramas de acebo decoran los pasamanos, anudadas con cintas rojas y doradas. En el centro de la habitación hay un pino gigantesco, decorado con pelotas de cristal y escarcha artificial, una estrella centelleante en la punta.

 _Awww_ suena la voz de Simmons en los intercomunicadores _¡se ve como el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts!_

Piensa que se ve más bien como un musical sobrecargado de Rodgers & Hammerstein para ser sinceros, con todas las parejas en vaporosos vestidos de colores y esmoquin bailando al compás, pero la referencia ya lo tildaría de viejo así que se la guarda para sí.

—¿Dónde está nuestro objetivo? —pregunta, como si le hablase a May de pie a su lado.

Responde Skye:

 _Bobbi y Triplett lo tienen localizado junto a la mesa que tiene la fuente del ponche de huevo_.

Ahí está, tal cual lo describieron los informes: un hombre pelirrojo, cincuentón, pasándose un pañuelo (de tela, nada menos) por la frente sudorosa. No se ve muy intimidante. La mujer a su lado, con un bonito vestido brillante que no esconde demasiado bien los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, se ve mucho más letal.

May casi sonríe.

—Primero tenemos que mezclarnos con la gente, antes de que puedas empezar a golpear a nadie.

No llega a hacer un mohín, pero casi.

—Necesitamos acercarnos a él sin levantar sospechas —Sonríe —¿Sabes lo que quiero decir…?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero apenas, y él sabe que no está realmente fastidiada. Tiene ya muy cuidadosamente catalogados cada uno de sus gestos, incluso de sus micro-gestos.

Y es ella quien finalmente lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hacia la pista, porque de un modo u otro, se las ingenia para dirigir aun con aquellos terribles tacos asesinos.

—¿Lista para dejar mal parados a todo el mundo?

 _Ehhh_ suena dubitativa la voz de Fitz por el intercomunicador _¿no se supone que no tienen que llamar la atención…?_

 _Créeme, Fitz, ésta es una pelea en la que no quieres meterte_.

Él y May intercambian una mirada y de común acuerdo deciden ignorar a "los niños", si bien esta vez no apagan los intercomunicadores. Se deslizan por la pista de baile hasta queda cerca del centro, donde tienen un perfecto ángulo de visión de su objetivo y de los demás concurrentes. La hace girar a su alrededor para que May pueda localizar a los guardias de seguridad, tanto de los anfitriones como de terceros, y la gente empieza a apartarse para hacerles espacio.

Es familiar, casi cómodo, y le retrotrae a otros tiempos, a una May mucho más joven, quien ya era grácil y letal en sus movimientos pero no conocía ni un solo paso de baile. Él empezó a enseñárselos para una de sus primeras misiones, y por supuesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella le había hecho morder el polvo a todos los demás agentes, él incluido.

Es también bastante divertido ver a May enfrascada en un baile menos fatal de los que acostumbra a realizar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en una vuelta y dejando caer su cabello como una cortina cuando se dispone a localizar posibles francotiradores en los balcones del piso superior.

Pero los momentos divertidos en las misiones se terminan pronto, y ven que su objetivo se está moviendo.

—Cariño, ¿me traerías algo de beber? Estoy deshidratada.

Se abanica dramáticamente y él interpreta de inmediato su papel de marido atento. Con sendas copas de bebida que pueden servir tanto de tapadera como de arma en caso de necesidad, avanzan por un pasillo zigzagueando levemente como si estuvieran algo bebidos, mientras Skye les informa al oído de las vueltas y recovecos de la mansión.

Pero todo plan tiene siempre un pequeño punto ciego.

—Oh, no —deja escapar él cuando ve avanzar hacia ellos con paso decidido al anfitrión, quien debe haber descubierto ya que ninguno de ellos ha sido realmente invitado a su fiesta.

Mira alrededor en busca de una escapatoria rápida, May hace lo mismo y sus labios se curvan en una mueca irónica cuando mira hacia arriba. Antes de que él pueda preguntar nada, ella lo agarra de la nuca y aprieta su boca contra la suya.

Bueno, como escapatoria, tiene sus ventajas, por supuesto.

Aunque tengan que tolerar los comentarios, claro.

 _Argh, ¡esto es lo que la gente que no es huérfana debe sentir cuando ve a sus padres besarse!_

 _¿Era necesario? Digo, ¿por qué todo el mundo parece estar divirtiéndose en esta misión menos yo?_

 _Hunter, quizá tu problema es que sueles divertirte demasiado_.

 _Mack, empiezas a sonar como mi ex esposa_

 _Hunter, ¿te acuerdas que la susodicha ex, o sea yo, también está en esta maldita frecuencia?_

 _Coulson, May, cuando tengan ganas pueden dejar de intercambiar fluidos que el tipo ya se sintió tan incómodo como nosotros y se largó_.

—Comprendido —responde, acomodándose un poco el cuello de la camisa mientras May ahueca su cabello —¿Nuestro objetivo…?

 _Junto a la fuente del jardín, ésa con los leones deformes._

—Grifos.

 _Lo que sean._

Encuentran a su objetivo, pero también a su acompañante musculosa y a un equipo de cinco que parece quererlos bien muertos. Oh, bueno.

La sonrisa de May al arrojar sus tacos altos como proyectiles sería perturbadora si no fuera tan encantadora a la vez.

O quizá eso sea precisamente lo que la vuelve perturbadora.

—Bueno, querida —le pregunta con tono afectado, una vez que el objetivo ha sido asegurado y está siendo preparado para que Bobbi lo interrogue, mientras Triplett y Hunter ocultan al resto de los agentes enemigos de la vista —¿te has divertido esta noche?

May alza las cejas, pero un atisbo de sonrisa curva las comisuras de sus labios y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—La noche tuvo sus momentos, cariño.

 _Por favor, por lo que más quieran, ¡DETÉNGANSE!_

Él le pasa un brazo por los hombros y esta vez sí, apaga el intercomunicador.

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_


End file.
